


i wanna give it all to you

by ElasticElla



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Episode: s02e04 The Majestic 12, F/M, Pegging, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: The Swedes don’t show up to the gala.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	i wanna give it all to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).



> listen i love how all diego's canon interests 100% peg him  
> title from kiss's i was made for lovin' you

“C’mon, we both know you like it when I take the lead.” 

Diego huffs out a laugh underneath her hands, “Slightly different.” 

“See? Only slightly, relax.” 

“Unbelievable,” Diego mutters, but he does relax. 

“Such a good boy,” Lila teases, and it’d be so easy to delve into his daddy issues, so very tempting to open him in all ways at once. 

But then she would have to kill him, and for some weird reason the idea doesn’t fill her with the usual glee. Huh. Her cycle must be late or something, whatever. 

“Any day princess,” Diego says. 

She slams her hips forward, delighting in Diego’s responding groan. Rakes her nails down his back that he arches so prettily for her. 

He pushes back to meet her thrusts, is so good like this. The delirious image comes to mind of Diego being her forever pet, a golden leash and collar. Spending most of his time on his knees pleasing her, and how very pleasing he can be. (Even as a fantasy, she knows it’s impossible. To get him so compliant would dull all of his fire, suck the fun right out of him.)

Lila grips his hair, yanking his head back to coo at him, “So good at taking me baby.” 

She feels his hips stutter with a vicious grin, biting his ear. 

“Fuck!” Diego shouts, but doesn’t move away, her little masochistic darling. 

She fucks him harder, the dildo’s base providing not quite enough pressure for her clit. Which is just _so_ typical of early sixties sex toys. 

With a growl, she pulls out fast, Diego’s gasp amusing. 

“Disappointed?” she asks, flipping him over. 

“Not yet,” he says, dragging her down for a kiss. 

Sickeningly cute this one, probably sentimental too. 

Lila’s going to ride the hell out of his face. She’s just going to kiss him a little longer first – really get to know the terrain.


End file.
